


[podfic] Wind of Change

by Queenie_Mab, Serpenscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Prison, Azkaban, Bottom Snape, M/M, Masturbation, Post - Half-Blood Prince, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpenscript/pseuds/Serpenscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you live in the dark, you take whatever comfort you can find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Wind of Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpenscript](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpenscript/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wind of Change](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/57280) by Serpenscript. 



| 

Cover Art provided by Serpenscript

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Wind%20of%20Change.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 17.56 MB | **Duration:** 00:19:11
  * [M4B](http://marchais-walker.com/mab/Wind%20of%20Change.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 18.70 MB | **Duration:** 00:19:11

  
---|---|---


End file.
